<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty girl hi by poeticvelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137640">pretty girl hi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticvelvet/pseuds/poeticvelvet'>poeticvelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>bcs i am about to die of dehydration, heejin pretty girl, hyerim appears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticvelvet/pseuds/poeticvelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin's cat, as an act of rebellion (it really isn't, Hyunjin's just dramatic) sneaks out of her apartment and rides the elevator to god knows what floor. Panicking, Hyunjin takes the stairs to every single one of them, and when she reaches the 12th and last floor, what she sees has her gay and weak: Heejin, her drop dead gorgeous flatmate, carrying Aeongie in her arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty girl hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here is 2jin. as a little treat. </p><p>heyyyy everyone! wrote this in like, 3 hours? because i wanted to post something as a gift for 1k followers on my au acc on twt so if it looks a little rushed no it isnt &lt;3 anyways, i love you all! </p><p>sprinkled in a little hyerim because im deprived and the amount of works they have is saddening</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin stands right outside her front door, breathe ragged and sweat dotting her forehead. She just got back from her morning jog, and to say she was tired was a bit of an understatement. All she wanted to do at that very moment was shower, eat, and binge watch whatever show she had lined up in her list. But obviously things don't go her way, because somehow the universe has some sort of personal vendetta on her for whatever reason, and now here she is, hands on her waist, eyebrow perfectly curved and staring at the annoyingly unbothered creature licking at its fur from the other side of her floor's hallway like Hyunjin didn't almost go through a midlife crisis at 20 years old looking everywhere for her in her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin glares harder. "Are you just gonna continue sitting there or are you gonna be a good kitty and come back inside?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">The kitty in question looks up through hooded emotionless eyes, looking as uninterested in her as any other cat would. She shifts into a new position, leg up and licking at her butthole, and now Hyunjin is filled with exhaustion-induced rage.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're disgusting, have you no shame at all?" The elevator dings, and Hyunjin pays it no mind, still staring daggers into the black persian now stretching. It gets up, and Hyunjin doesn't even notice, too busy going off at the cat who really could not care less.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I feed you, I give you love and affection, and this is how you repay me? Did all the midnight cuddles and head rubbing mean nothing to you? Huh?! I've never felt so betrayed in my-" She stops herself midway once she notices the object of her frustration is now nowhere to be seen. "Aeongie? Pspspspsps, where are you-? Oh no."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin runs towards the elevators, the sound of the sliding doors closing echoing in the hallway almost mockingly. She's never hated living at the very end of her floor till now. "No no no! Aeongie!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The elevators are in view now, and a flash of yellow feline eyes looking at her through the gaps tauntingly has her desperately reaching for air, falling to the floor in the process. She crawls forward, stretching her arm out in hopes her hand could stop it from closing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"AEONGIE NOOOOOOO-"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It shuts close, and Hyunjin is left laying on the cold floor, jaw dropped in disbelief at what just happened.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"FUCK!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Loud footsteps resound in the stairways, unstable breathing and mumbles accompanying the echoes of her shoes meeting the cement floor. Too scared she'd miss her if she took the elevator, Hyunjin decided to go look for her via stairs, just incase. Unfortunately for her, Aeongie still hasn't pop up in any of the floors she's checked, and now she's even more exhausted compared to before, sweat practically seeping through her shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh god, is this the start of her rebellion against me?" A heave, "The signs were right there! I should've known! I'm such a bad parent." Taking the last steps with multiple huffs of air, she stops by the 8th floor door, peeking her head in through the gap and praying to God her cat would be on this floor. However, all she's met with is disappointment and mild surprise at the sight before her; the taller girl is leaning down for what she thinks is a kiss from the purple haired one, who jumps in surprise as Hyunjin coughs, only a little guilty for interrupting the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The shorter girl places a hand over her chest, trying to calm herself down from her earlier shock, while the younger of the two has her arms crossed against her torso, sporting a mildly annoyed look from what looks like being deprived of a kiss from her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yerim clears her throat. "Uhm, Hyunjin unnie?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry for interrupting but have you seen my cat?" Hyunjin sheepishly asks, using this time to stready her breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Though confused, Yerim replies back. "The black one? Not really. Is she missing?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin sighs, rubbing at her temple. "She rode the elevator to god knows what floor."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All of a sudden, loud squeaky cackles fills the hallways, which causes Yerim to slap at her girlfriend's shoulder. "Hyejoo stop, oh my god."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyejoo laughs louder, almost doubling over.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I-I'm sorry but this shit's funny as hell!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin snarls from her place, flipping Hyejoo off. "Whatever! Thanks anyways Yerim, bye."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She's goes back to walking up the stairs with the remaining energy she had left, the loud sounds of Hyejoo's laughter growing fainter and fainter with each step she took.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All the following floors she checks leaves her with no sign of her cat, not even a single clue left behind. And as she leaves the 11th floor, now taking her time to climb up the last set of stairs, all hope of finding Aeongie practically flies out the window. She leans against the cool railing, trying to catch her breathe. "Aeongie baby I'm so sorry.. I should've treated you better and gave you more treats and... Aeongie come home-" She bolts up at the faintest sounds of bells jingling, eyes wide and frantic.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Aeongie?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With the last spurts of her energy, she powers through the last bit of stairs, practically kicking down the door leading to the last floor of her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Aeongie-?!" Her voice immediately dies down at what greets her, heart beating against her ribcage for an entirely different reason now.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heejin, her drop dead gorgeous flatmate, carrying the cat she's been looking for in her arms. She's wearing an oversized dress shirt over her tank top and jeans, and her hair is a bit of a mess - not as messy as hers that's for sure, but still a mess - and theres a bit of paint on her cheeks, but she still looks just as breathtaking as always.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Hyunjin is biased, but she can confidently say Heejin is prettier than any other girl she's met and seen, and trust her, she's met quite a lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her pale finger runs across Aeongie's black fur with the softest, prettiest smile on her face. The cat in her arms look so at peace, and frankly, if Hyunjin was in her place, she's sure she'd look exactly the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh? Hi hyunjin!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sudden call of her name has her snapping out of her gay induced stupor, and suddenly she's aware of every single thing and how she's practically drenched in sweat. Her arms go across her chest insecurely, nervously stammering out a reply as she tries to tame the nest that is her hair. "H-Hi Heejin."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heejin pats Aeongie's head one last time before she gently sets her down on the floor, but it's obvious her cat isn't leaving anytime soon as it rubs her head against Heejin's knee, collar jingling mockingly. Hyunjin looks at her, betrayed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The older girl scratches at the cat's chin, causing her to purr in delight. "Saw this little furball exit the elevator without her owner and immediately knew you were looking for her. So I decided to hang out here for a little while to watch her her." Heejin looks up at Hyunjin, meeting her eyes from where she's crouched. Her eyes twinkle under the hallway lights, and Hyunjin has to snap herself out of it again because <em>oh god, I'm staring</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"O-Oh! You didn't have to but I appreciate it, thank you so much." She rubs at her nape bashfully. "I took the stairs to every single floor looking for that little rascal, so sorry if I took awhile."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As if she understood the conversation, Aeongie meows, laying on the floor contentedly as Heejin scratches behind her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heejin laughs, and the sound has Hyunjin smiling unconsciously. Heejin's always had that effect on people, more-so on her. "It's no biggie really. You must be tired huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin sighs. "You don't even know.."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well!" Heejin stands up, carrying Aeongie with her as she walks to where Hyunjin was. "I wouldn't want to keep you any longer then! You should get some rest." The older girl hands Aeongie over to her, her hands brushing against Hyunjin's skin and leaving that area on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I will. Thank you again, Heejin." Hyunjin genuinely smiles, pointedly ignoring the sudden goosebumps she got and scratches at Aeongie's chin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heejin smiles back. "Anytime!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As Hyunjin watches Heejin's retreating figure, something comes over her, and before she could even stop herself, she calls her out. "U-Uh, Heejin!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The girl in question turns around, head tilted to the side curiously. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Uhh..." Hyunjin gulps, eyes shaking and looking everywhere but Heejin. "Would you want to, uh, go out for dinner some time?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Heejin practically beams, and Hyunjin's sure her smile could easily rival the sun with its brightens. <em>She should have a smile off with Yerim</em>... "I would love to! Just text me the details!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Surprised, Hyunjin dumbly nods. "S-Sure!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With one last goodbye, Heejin enters her apartment, leaving Hyunjin standing there in the hallways like a lovestruck idiot. She taps on the elevator button, happily humming as she waits.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aeongie meows in her arms, big yellow eyes staring up at her. Hyunjin meets her eyes, smile still very much present on her face. "If I wasn't so happy right now I would be mad at you, but you're cute, and I think I just scored a date with Jeon Heejin, so I will let this one slide."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin enters the elevator as Aeongie meows and cuddles into her, already looking forward to their dinner date.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>acc: poeticveivet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>